Jin Seon
Jin Seon (선우 진, Seon-u Jin; "Seonwoo Jin") is the main protagonist and the ailed son of the murderous CEO Dongsoo Seon. Appearance Jin is a scrawny teenager with pale skin, brown hair and greyish blue eyes. Because of the "accident" during his childhood, Jin's left eye was substituted with a reddish-brown glass eye, which he hides with his irregular bangs. Due to his brutal nature while dealing with bullies and other opponents, Jin would occasionally appear bruised and cut from his fights. Many characters would take note on his good looks, mentioning how "cute" he looks when approached. Personality Jin's common personality is very reserved but rather friendly. He also shows traits of naïvety, being incapable of reading the mood or certain basic society manners. However, he also has a sociopathic side whenever he gets stressed or angry. When this trait shows itself, he shows no fear, uses rather foul language and most of the time he throws a dark and menacing glare. History Jin is the son and only child of G Company's CEO, Dongsoo Seon and an unnamed woman. Apparently sometime after his mother's death, his father tried to kill Jin by throwing him off the roof of a hospital. However, Jin survived the fall but received severe damage to his body: His right arm's joints had to be bolted, one of his heart's valves had to be replaced by an artificial one and his left eye was lost. He also lost all of his memories prior to the event in the process. Sometime after his recovery, Jin witnessed one of his father's murders. Forced to help Dongsoo dispose of a young woman's body, Jin started developing feelings of hate and disgust for his father and his criminal actions. Those feelings would become stronger and stronger the more Jin helped his father in his murders, to the point when he wouldn't consider Dongsoo as his father, but as "a devil". His role in Dongsoo's crimes would vary from crime to crime. Sometimes he lured young women to his father's apartment, acted as an excuse to bypass police forces during their escapes and even knocked women down with a wrapped mallet. Plot Abilities Being physically handicapped due to his childhood injuries, Jin usually holds a disadvantage whenever he gets into a fight. However, due to his underlying sociopathic side and Manny Kim's training, he fights with an increasingly merciless and brutal attitude enabling him to defeat slightly stronger opponents, as seen when he fought Beau ParkChapter 38 and Faye Kim.Chapter 54Chapter 55 Jin also appears to be a good pickpocket, possesses good dexterity and is an extremely convincing liar. Quotes * "I've got nothing. I don't have a single good memory... Nothing."Chapter 31 * "School is a jungle. Manny Kim is a Lion at the head of the food chain.(...) Pann Han is like a wolf wandering by his side.(...) Beau Park is a Hyena.(...) And me...I'm just a weak herbivore at the bottom of this jungle."Chapter 2 Notes & Trivia * Written in Korean, Jin's full name is 선우진. The initials of his name (ㅅ,ㅇ, and ㅈ) are also the initials of "살인자," which is a Korean word for "murderer". * Jin's sociopathic tendencies probably stem from his upbringing with his murderous father and the countless immoral actions he perceived and had to commit. References Category:Males